You're My Destiny
by xoxMrsNickJxox
Summary: Miley talks about her break up with nick and taylors break u with joe. will their performances at the AMAS change things? will nick apologize after miley sees a video of him sayin she is his destiny? rated T for reasons in the future that may occur


_*i do not own nick, miley, taylor, or joe and i didnt use real last names  
i have nothing against demi and selena, this is a fanfiction which means its not real i actually like selena and demi_

_Say you're sorry  
that face of an angel  
comes out just when you need it to  
as I pace back and forth all this time  
cause I honestly believed in you_

As Tay continued to practise for the American music awards tomorrow night, i could see  
that she was thinking of **HIM**.

**HE **being Joe Jones. How i'd love to give that boy a piece of my mind. I mean breaking a girls heart over the phone during a 27 second conversation, thats stooping low.

_holding on  
the days drag on  
_

It must be a family thing, you know breaking hearts and all. In case iv lost you on this, i used to date Joe's younger brother Nick Jones but he ended it after 2 years. As i think about all the things he used to say to me, tears roll down my cheeks, i loved him and i thought he loved me too. When i walked out those doors after he tore my heart apart, i half expected him to run after me and cradle me in his arms, telling me everything will be okay and reminding me of how much i meant to him like all the other times we had our little arguments, but he didn't. He just sat there and watched me walk away.

_stupid girl,  
I should have known, I should have known_

So , true I'm so stupid, i should've known better than to trust him.

He began to ignore me and well so did his brothers they turned to the wannabes(Demi and Selena). After everything i did for them, they came on tour with me, i asked for them to join me and be a special guest on Hannah Montana to help them make it big and they repay me by ditching me when i really need them. After nick broke up with me i went through a rough time, my account got hacked some pictures of me in underwear etc were released onto the web and haters began to comment on my every move. i felt like i was alone and my fans were turning there backs to me. Those pictures were for nick, he asked me for those and he told me to go ahead with the vanity fair shoot when it was arranged four months before he ended it. Then when those pictures came out because of some hacker he denied everything, said we were never together, and stopped talking to me.

Asif matters werent bad enough hes now dating HER, Selena Ho-mez, the official wannabe. She tries way too hard to be someone shes not, shes a fake and a boyfriend stealer. I figured it was time to move on so i began to date Justin, but i don't really have feelings for him, i think more of him as an older brother, i don't know what i was thinking, i can never move on.

I still love nick, he was the one, i just wish he'd think the same of me.

As i wiped my eyes i realised Taylor was still singing her song and i was meant to be watching. I quickly wiped the fresh formed tears from my eyes and smiled sweetly at Tay who was struggling to keep it together. She'd wrote this song just after Joe broke up with her.

_I am not a princes, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one to sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town_

Tears started to well up in her eyes and her voice began to break.

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_  
she stopped and took a deep breath

_Now it too late for you and your white horse, to come around_

Poor Tay, i mean at least Nick had the Guts to break up with me in person.

_Baby I was naive,  
and lost in your eyes  
and never really had a chance_

She stopped and just starred out at me, eyes swollen red. I could see what was going to happen i quickly jumped from my seat as Taylor dropped her microphone."i cant do this" she run out backstage. I ran backstage and into taylors dressing room to find her sitting in the corner of the room with her head in her knees, mascara running down her face.

I run over to her and pull her into a hug.

"Tay, it'll be okay, you don't need that jerk in your life," okay not the most comforting words ever but the only ones i could find at that moment. "i really loved him Miley, i want him back" "Tay" i couldn't think of what to say to her at point, but it made me even more angry with Joe for doing this to Taylor. "i thought he was the one"she said as she wiped her tears looking at for waiting for me to say something to her. "i know how you feel, but you'll find the one, you have to try and move on." what? how can i say that? I'm still in love with Nick and he broke my heart almost a year ago and i just told Tay to move on. She just sits there and looks at me

"Miley, i know you're not over nick, its okay, you loved him as much as i loved Joe" i felt tears form in my eyes and one slid down my cheek i wiped it away trying not to let Taylor see it. She pulled me into a hug and we cried together for a few minutes until she pulled away from the hug.

She wiped her tears. "how am i going to sing that song with him sitting right there?" i wasn't sure what to say because i was going to have to perform in front of Nick too. "Just do your best Tay, you'll be fine, its an awesome song and your gonna show everyone just how talented you are" i said this with the most comforting smile i had and she smiled back at me. "thanks smiles, you'll do great too, you wanna come back to mine?" "sure" we left the rehearsals and went back to Tay's house.

* * *

"hey Tay can i go on your laptop, i haven't been on youtube for a while, wanna catch up on the lastest gossip about people" i giggle as she nods "don't get watching anything that will upset you though" i smile as she hands me the laptop. "i'm going in the shower" As she walks out i log onto mine and Manderz youtube account. Someones hacking this though starting rumours that i'm dead. i just laugh it off because i think its unbelievable how pathetic people can be.

I have a new video that has been sent to me, so i click on it. Its the Jonas Brothers, they were always great performers, but i stopped watching them after they ditched me, i mean they stopped coming to my concerts too.

Still in love with you, the song nick wrote for me after our very first argument. I listened to it as tears poured down my face. Nick looked different in during this performance, still his handsome self but he was putting in something extra and i couldn't figure out what it was.

_i dont know what hurts worst baby  
seeing you with him or being alone  
on my own_

I realised what it was, he was singin it with such great feeling and so many emotions, such depression, sadness, anger and loneliness, but why? he wasn't the one who was alone. i was, he had Selena.

_I know he doesnt love you baby  
not like i did_

theres that word _did_he did love me, but he doesn't anymore. Hes over me. I continue to cry as i listen to the rest of the song. Nick looks like hes bursting with anger right now, ive never seen him perform like this before.

_OH. Whats the point  
your my destiny_

Wait- what? i back it up a little

_your my destiny_

what the hell? those aren't the words.

why did he sing those words, and why with such anger? He looked mad. he let out all his emotions but what was meant by him singing _your my destiny? _these questions ran threw my mind as tears ran down my cheeks.

"Miley are you-" Tay walked out of the shower and saw me crying. "hunny whats up?" she takes the laptop off me and looks at what i was watching, miles you gotta stop torturing yourself" "no, Tay you don't understand, watch it" i went back a few seconds and pressed play as she watched in amazement at how much emotion nick was putting into his words. And then the bit came..

_your my destiny_

there they are again, those words, how could three words like that confuse someone so much, how could they have soo many meanings. And as i looked up Tay just sat there with her mouth hung open.

"wow miley" "i know" i cried and tay pulled me into a tight hug.


End file.
